The present invention relates to a spectrum displaying device for an audio device and, more specifically, relates to a spectrum displaying device for an audio device in which transconductance amplifiers, so called variable Gm amplifiers, constituted by differential amplifiers and capacitors are combined to form an active differentiation circuit and an active integration circuit and a band pass filter (BPF) is constituted by the active differentiation and integration circuits for use as a graphic equalizer display circuit, and which enables reduction in the circuit scale thereof.